


Midnight Hours

by frogkeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All relationships are implied because everyone is dead, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Talking about Dead People, everyone but maki shuichi and himiko that is, its been out for a year or so now though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogkeep/pseuds/frogkeep
Summary: Shuichi's always busy. Maki comes home late. Himiko's asleep and the two have dinner and a chat. They want their lovers back.





	Midnight Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was really sad sorry y'all.

Shuichi sat at his desk typing out another midterm paper. The steady clacking of the keyboard was the only thing keeping him sane. He had written this paper three times over and he kept coming to the same conclusion. No suspects. There was no way that people did this for a job. They’d go crazy. Sighing as he shut his computer, he decided to eat. It was 11:47 pm. Maki should be home soon and Himiko was already fast asleep in the shitty bed the three of them just managed to afford.  
Standing up and walking to the kitchen was easier said than done. Shuichi’s back ached, his eye hurt from staring at his computer for so long and one of his legs had fallen asleep from the way he sat.  
‘Maybe we can get a better couch.’ Shuichi thought. ‘Food now, worry later.’  
Just as he got into the kitchen Shuichi heard footsteps, a doorknob turning and the opening of a door. Maki was home.  
“Shuichi, why are you still up?” Her tone was sour. It made Shuichi feel like he’d kicked a puppy.  
“I was writing a paper for forensics.” His explanation was short and he felt like he owed her more. Maki would understand. Even under the black suit and too long bangs that needed badly to be cut, Maki was caring. She too, had experienced countless sleepless nights filled with tears and the anguish of remembrance.  
Shuichi poked his head back into the living room, “Do you want anything to eat? I’m gonna make some ramen.” Maki gave a curt nod as she took off her coat.  
“I’ll fry some eggs.” As she made her way to the kitchen Shuichi grabbed two pots and put them on the stove.

Maki started the first real conversation of the night, “So, how was your day?” Shuichi shrugged as he stirred his bowl of noodles waiting for them to cool.   
“Fine, my philosophy teacher didn’t show up so I got a solid extra hour of sleep.” That’s not really true. He had accidentally fallen back asleep after Maki left. He was late and just lucky enough that his professor was sick that day. “How was yours?”  
“Fun.” Maki looked from her bowl to Shuichi for a second before returning her gaze. “I almost got shot.” Shuichi’s head shot up and worry was written all over his face causing Maki laugh. “I said almost. Two inches over and my arm would’ve been gone. I got him back though. Don’t worry.” Shuichi’s face softened as he took a bite of his dinner. The noodles were soft. Warm. Comforting. Everything Shuichi needed. Except a maybe a nap. He really needed one of those.  
“How was Himiko’s?” Maki asked through a mouthful of egg. That was a loaded question. Himiko had come home upset about something someone had said to her on the streets today. Shuichi was starting his second attempt at his paper when Himiko turned off the television and made herself dinner. Miso soup. Something the three of them usually sat down and ate together when they all felt out of it.   
“Uhm, she came home upset. Wouldn’t tell me exactly what was wrong but someone said something rude to her I’m assuming. She ate around 7 and went bed to right after.” Shuichi wished he could give Maki more information. Maki was their sole protector. Literally and figuratively. She could comfort Shuichi and Himiko without even trying. Being a caretaker was definitely something Maki was good at. Being an assassin was even better. She would take out take out creeps in 3 seconds flat. Maki simply nodded in response. Shuichi couldn’t even begin to imagine what she was thinking.   
“She didn’t say anything to you about it at all?” Maki questioned looking Shuichi in the eyes. He could tell she was taking this very seriously. Himiko and Maki had told Shuichi stories of men on the streets cat calling them and making nasty remarks when they didn’t react how the predator wanted. Shuichi shuttered remembering those stories. They weren’t a fond memory of his.   
“No, but she's pretty easy to read. When something's bothering her it shows.”  
“What did she make?”   
“Miso soup. Why do you ask?”  
“I was wondering if she made herself something that required time and energy or just something to fill her stomach until morning.”   
Shuichi nodded, “I understand what you were getting at now.” He picked up his bowl as he got up and Maki followed suit. There weren’t any dishes to do besides the ones Maki and Shuichi had just dirtied seeing as Himiko did hers.   
“Shuichi,” Maki cleared her throat before continuing. “Do you ever think about it?” Shuichi knew exactly Maki was getting at. He just needed to decide whether to answer in the positive or play dumb and hope she dropped it before they were on the kitchen floor crying again. Then again Maki never really brought it up. Maybe something was bothering her. Maybe she realized something important. Maybe she was just messing with him hoping he’d cry again like last time and-   
“Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” Shuichi tore his eyes away from Maki as she turned on the faucet and began the dishes.   
“I do.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Maki looked at Shuichi with a guilty expression. “I do think about it. I think about him. And her too.” There was no denying Shuichi had feelings for them. Maki did too. She just so happened to hide her emotions better than Shuichi could ever hope to. Himiko never really talked about Angie or Tenko. After her breakdown in Hell she never cried over them again. At least not in broad daylight. There were nights were after she thought Maki and Shuichi had fallen asleep she would cry for hours. Most times she’s get up and pace around the apartment, other times she’d whisper about how much she missed them, and the most recent time she sat up in bed and just cried, tears rolling down her face. No sounds, just tears.  
“I think about them everyday. Everyday I kill someone. Everyday I mess up. Everyday I inflict the same fate that happened to them onto people who actually deserve it. Today,” Maki took a big breath and looked up at Shuichi. Tears had begun to form in her eyes. “Today when I almost had my arm blown off. I think about what they think. What they have done? Do they know how much I miss them? Do they watch over us like Angie said? Do you believe we’ll ever see them again?” Maki tried to blink back tears but that didn’t help her case at all. “Do you think they can see us? Do you think they’re proud of us?” Shuichi didn’t get to answer. Maki was already on the floor with her head in her knees. Shuichi turned off the water and bent down to her level.  
“I think about them too, Maki. I think about how proud Kaito and Kaede would be of us. We’re functional people now. They would be so happy with us, Maki. Kaito would be happy with us.” Shuichi could feel the tears on his cheeks. Kaito would be so happy for them. Kaito would be happy. Was Kaito happy? Was Kaito aware they missed him?  
“Shuichi?” Himiko’s voice broke the silence.  
“Himiko. I thought you were asleep.” Shuichi turned his attention to the kitchen doorway and sure enough Himiko’s silhouette was visible through his tears.  
“I was. You guys were making a bunch of noise though.” Himiko walked over to Shuichi and Maki who remained on the floor. “Oh, are you guys having one of those conversations?” Himiko’s voice wasn’t accusatory but gentle and understanding.  
“Yeah. We were.” Maki sniffed as she stood up wiping away tears. She glanced at Shuichi and helped him up off the floor. “I’ll do the dishes. Shuichi, you get some rest.”   
Himiko frowned and before Shuichi could respond she protested, “Maki you should get some rest too.” She looked at the stove clock and the time read 12:32 AM. Maki opened her mouth to refute but Himiko took her hand and began to lead her to their shared bedroom. Maki grabbed Shuichi and he followed willingly.  
After changing into their pajamas and getting into bed Maki rolled over to Shuichi and whispered, “We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Shuichi nodded. He was too tired to get sad or cry. And his midterm paper would have to wait until morning. Just like the dishes.   
“What are we talking about in the morning?” Himiko’s head popped up over Maki’s shoulder.  
“Nothing importa-,” Shuichi cut Maki off.  
“The others.” He wanted Himiko to be apart of this conversation. He knew it would end in them all crying. But he wanted the night were Himiko would cry until she was tired to go away. He wanted all the good memories to be discussed. He wanted to laugh and feel happy instead of morning the loss of 12 amazing people.   
“Oh. Okay.” Himiko laid back down and pulled the covers over her head. “Good night, Maki. Good night, Shuichi.”  
“Good night, Himiko.” Maki closed her eyes and sighed.  
“Night, Himiko. Sleep well. You too, Maki.” Maki simply hummed in reply as her breathing steadied and she fell into an easy slumber. Himiko and Shuichi soon joining her.

The morning after was filled joy and laughter. Just as they all needed.


End file.
